What They don't want you to see Ever!
by Lita 4
Summary: They are watching and just look what they cuaght. Bad Sailor Moon cast.
1. Bad Kitty

Disclaimer: Only the ideas are mine. This whole thing spawns form too much free time and the need to give other's a good laugh.  
  
Warnings: OOC sometimes we can't be too sure, PWP, random silliness.  
  
This was written purely for my amusement and for the amusement of people who think like me. I did not write this with the intention to insult SM fans so please just take it as a joke. Feel free to send ideas.  
  
"Hello Luna here. I'm sure many of you wonder just what Usagi does when she's not at school or saving the world? I myself often wonder about her in general, but that is not the point of this. Here you will have access to files on the ditzy Usagi and the others. These are the things that they only wish were never caught on camera. Just didn't ask me how we acquired them."  
  
She smiled innocently before indicating the screen with a casual paw. The screen flashed once before the words FIND.. Appeared in gold,  
  
"Go ahead and take a look you aren't afraid are you? It's only a computer after all." Luna typed in WMLOL and so it begins.... 


	2. NOW PLAYING CLIP C:WMLOLHollween

NOW PLAYING CLIP C:\WMLOL\Hollween  
  
"This is a video record of this years Halloween *sigh* and the party we were all invited to." Luna says fading out.  
  
"YOU CANNOT ALL GO AS THE SAILOR SENSHI! WHAT ARE YOU ALL THINKING?! THE WHOLE WORLD COULD SEE YOU!" Luna raved at Usagi as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Aw come on Luna? You're totally missing the whole point of this holiday. Which is to have fun." Usagi countered smiling insanely.  
  
"Ah and spending the whole night with Mamoru and a giant bag of candy has nothing to do with anything?" Luna asked frowning.  
  
"The girls will be there to Luna. I don't see why you're acting like an old nag about this? You are coming to aren't you?" Usagi asked turning form the mirror.  
  
"And why would I do such a thing? I am sure Mamoru can keep you out of trouble with out me." Luna answered turning her chin up stubbornly.  
  
Usagi smiled. "True but who will keep the two of us out of trouble?" She asked winking.  
  
"Fine I'll come." Luna muttered. She sweat dropped when Usagi began to skip around the room. ~And this is without any sugar. Serenity help us all?~  
  
At the party.  
  
"I'm so glad you all could come. Please help you're self to everything." The group thanked the old man as they entered the large ballroom.  
  
"This is so cool. I love the bleeding walls." Makoto said admiring the scenery  
  
"Oh come on Mako-chan." Minako sighed shaking her head at her friend. "To Hell with the walls. Look at the guys."  
  
Ami shook her head at the both of them. "Are you sure it was a good idea coming dressed like this?" She asked blushing at the men who smiled at her.  
  
"We save the world in it Ami and you never wondered if that was a good idea." Rei accused clicking her heels at the males. "So don't start now."  
  
"Mamo-chan look candy!" Usagi cried hearts in her eyes. "Keke!"  
  
Mamoru sighed as Usagi ran to the table. ~Oh boy here we go~  
  
"I hate to sound like a nag Mamoru but should you let here eat that much candy? Luna asked form her peach on his shoulder.  
  
"Probably not Luna but I'm not going to try and stop her." Mamoru admitted to the frowning cat.  
  
"Oh and why not?" Luna asked slightly tiffed that he wasn't being helpful.  
  
"I choose life Luna." He admitted laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh for the love of.I can't believe you Mamoru."  
  
"Can I hit the piñata?" Makoto asked excitedly. She had seen a guy on the way here who looked like her old boy friend and she wanted to beat something up very, very, very, very badly.  
  
The old man nodded. "Of course my dear. Anything for a Sailor Senshi."  
  
Makoto tied the bandana around her eyes as the other Senshi circled around her. At a safe distance of course, try ten feet.  
  
Usagi was paying no attention to the soon to be dead piñata she was busy guzzling down punch. She looked up the Jack o lantern hanging above her head. "Hello pumpkin-san. Would you like some punch?" She threw a paper cup up. She sniffed when it fell down drenching her. "Ahh I'm all wet." She wailed jumping up and down  
  
Makoto grinned as she swung. She ripped the bandana off as the crowd ohed and awed. "Take that you ass hole!" She jeered as the head flew threw the air. The poor ghost's head snapped the Jack o lantern's string sending it crashing towards the ground. "Gomen." Makoto said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
Usagi looked up as the Jack o lantern fell on top of her head. "AHH.IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!!! MAMO-CHAN GET IT OFF!!!!" She screamed running around flinging tables and quest every which way as she did so.  
  
The gang fell over sweat dropping. "Pleases tell me I'm dreaming?" Minako pleaded standing.  
  
"You are not dreaming Makoto." Ami informed her shaking her head at the stampeding guests.  
  
"We just can't take her any where can we?" Rei asked rubbing her temples.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!!!! WAHAHHHHHHHH!!!! I'LL NEVER EAT PUNKIN PIE AGAIN I SWEAR!!!!!"  
  
Mamoru grunted as he pulled the Jack o lantern form his koibito's head careful to avoid the swinging arms. Usagi continued swing her arms around not even noticing she was free. "Usako?"  
  
Usagi stopped and blinked. "I'm free? I'M FREE!!!" She screamed as she threw herself into Mamoru's arms sending the Jack o lantern flying.  
  
Minako screamed as it came at her only to continue screaming after Makoto caught it. Makoto grinned at the amazing still intact decoration. "Grrr.bad pumpkin." She teased before breaking into hysterical laughter.  
  
Minako stood dusting off her skirt. "Thanks Mako-chan."  
  
"It was nothing. Can I keep this?" The gang feel over sweat dropping.  
  
"I did NOT just hear her say that?" Rei asked as she stood.  
  
"Well.." Ami started.  
  
"I don't see why not?" The old man answered. Makoto hugged him  
  
"So when do you think everyone will stop running around?" Minko asked frowning at the stampeding masses.  
  
Rei sighed. "Who knows? Why are people so stupid?"  
  
"Well it all starts with them not paying attention in school.."  
  
"Just stop Ami I have a head ache." Rei growled still rubbing her temples.  
  
"PERV!" Makoto screamed suddenly before flinging the old man in to the snack table sending food everywhere.  
  
"Mako-chan?" The gang asked shocked.  
  
"Gomen but he grabbed my ass. Perv."  
  
"But should you have thrown him like that?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm hungry." Minko grumbled.  
  
"I think Ami meant the fact he's old?" Rei muttered at the blonde.  
  
"Oh yeah that.well I'm still hungry."  
  
The gang sweat dropped. "Minako..?" Rei growled fists clenched.  
  
"Has anyone seen the other?" Luna asked running up to them.  
  
"They were near the punch table." Makoto answered.  
  
"Good we're leaving."  
  
"Usako get off hun?"  
  
"Why is everyone still running around?" Usagi asked standing.  
  
"I have no idea Usako. Maybe we should find the others?"  
  
"There you two are we are leaving right now." Luna informed them.  
  
"Dude the cat talks!?"  
  
"Cool dude but dude where are my keys?"  
  
Luna shook her head at the teens before heading back to the group.  
  
"Do you think we should tell everyone they can stop running around now?" Makoto asked leaning against the wall, green eyes fallowing the most amusing of the mob.  
  
"Would they even listen to us?" Ami asked a hint of concern in her voice.  
  
" Not likely Ami." Rei answered snorting at the mob in contempt.  
  
"Let me try?" Minako asked. The gang shrugged figuring she couldn't possibly make it any worst.  
  
"EVERYONE STOP!"  
  
To the Senshi's amazement the mob froze. "Ha go fig?" Makoto commented shrugging.  
  
"Now everyone please head home in an orderly fashion."  
  
The mob ran threw the door like they were on fire leaving the Senshi standing alone in the messy ballroom.  
  
"Well that was one Hell of a party hun?" Makoto asked pushing off from the wall.  
  
"I'm still hungry." Minako whined.  
  
"You can eat at home now everyone out!"  
  
"Grouch."  
  
"Nag."  
  
"Dictator."  
  
"Dose Artemis owe me big for this one."  
  
"And so ended the party. What happened to Artemis is another story." 


End file.
